Abstract The objective of this proposal is to implement an innovative, family therapy plus advocacy intervention to address the secondary disabilities of dysfunctional life skills among youths and young adults ages 16-25 that have FAS or FASD. Using an ecological approach to the intervention, a prospective two-group randomized controlled trial will follow 100 youth and young adults (described throughout as the 'focal individual') identified as having FAS/FASDs through a twelve-month intervention with a six month follow-up assessment. Participants in the study will receive community standard care (CSC) or the community standard care plus the Partners for Success Intervention (PFS). Primary analysis will consider the influence of type of care (CSC versus PFS) on (a) disruptive behaviors and (b) coping and problem-solving skills. Secondary analysis will consider the influence of the type of service received as community standard of care on the primary outcomes. We will also examine impact of the intervention on improving parent coping and problem solving skills, improved job performance (supervisor performance ratings), or improved school performance (teacher ratings). The PFS will offer specialized family therapy plus advocacy training for the family or primary caregiver(s) and specialized advocacy training for the case advocate assigned to the focal individual. This proposal develops two greater CDC purposes: connecting research with health practice and promoting community health to underserved populations. As Saint Louis University (SLU) is the home for the CDC funded Midwest Regional Fetal Alcohol Training Center (MRFASTC), this proposal outlines the prospectus of a promising FAS pilot intervention. MRFASTC is a community-based training center, focused on disseminating the latest research on prevention, diagnosis, and condition management for those living with FAS/FASD to health and social service practitioners/educators. In the need for connecting knowledge/research to health practice, the prospect of MRFASTC and the PFS intervention sharing institutional orientation within Saint Louis University is a logical progression for bridging scientific study and practice services- a link which has historically been filled with many barriers. Lastly, given the absence of any tailored services targeting young adults with FAS/FASD in the Saint Louis metro-area, the proposal provides an appropriate setting to establishing a new 'service-well'for this underserved population-fulfilling the goals of the CDC towards improving quality of life, preventing development of secondary disabling conditions, and providing support and assistance throughout the lifespan. Findings from this study will directly inform a future study that will expand the PFS intervention to a larger group of youth and young adults with FAS/FASDs. Consistent with the purposes of the U84 grant mechanism, the specific aims of this proposal include a randomized control study designed to generate preliminary results.